Sex Help Clinic
by smutandlemons
Summary: When Leah goes into heat she can't control her sexual needs. When she is sent to a clinic with other wolves in heat she thinks they will help her control it. Instead they slowly turn her into an obedient sex slave. Completely at the mercy of her fellow students and the clinics owner... lemon, smut, orgy, threesome, dominance, submission
1. Chapter 1

**Leah's pov**

I never thought it would take such a drastic event to give me a new perspective on life and make me happy again. It started after three vampires had managed to corner me one day and I had to fight them off alone for a few minutes before the pack arrived. It was no big deal but that night changed something about my genetics. At first I was confused about it, then I grew afraid and then when I finally got my answers I was shocked.

You see the night of the vampire attacks I was hornier then I had ever been in my life…

I was at home alone, for once. Mum was out with Charlie and Seth was patrolling so I had planned on preparing more smugness about holding my own against three vampires but I was unable to focus.

Every time I tried to concentrate on something, the TV, a book, anything I couldn't because of the throbbing need I was feeling between my legs. I was feeling so incredibly hot and wet that had I still been with Sam I'd have kept him up all night. I was alone however and had no such release and so had to make do with my own hands.

Running up to my room a lot faster then I normally would have it took me seconds to rip my bottoms off and thank god I didn't wear underwear since I started phasing.

Without even waiting to get myself in the mood, I already was, I plunged my fingers straight inside my damp slit and started pistoning in and out. I was so hot and horny that I managed to fit four fingers in with ease which was twice what I normally could manage but I was too out of my mind with lust to notice.

Everything else soon melted away and all I could focus on was some animal need to come. I was no amateur when it came to pleasing myself but I realized later that this was something on a whole different level. It wasn't just a want to please myself I _needed _to.

It reminded me of feeling an alpha command, a savage urge to obey some other force and being unable to stop yourself from doing so. The feeling of having no choice but knowing that you had to obey.

I couldn't control the instincts that were awakening inside of me. The wolf inside was taking over and I could feel some sixth sense reach out from me to detect anyone nearby that I could fuck. It didn't matter to me who they were as long as they were of mating age. Man or woman, old or barely eighteen I didn't care I just needed _someone._

Frantically looking around my room for something to fill me I grabbed my hairbrush and slid the end easily inside my pussy as my other hand began rubbing my clit which was standing out proudly as though begging for the attention.

I kept fucking myself faster and faster but it wasn't helping quell my need. I was moaning loudly by that point as I felt myself on the brink or orgasm but unable to make the final push to get there. Everything became a blur as I fucked myself even faster. The smooth handle of the hairbrush was now drenched with my juices and was buried deep inside me but still I was unable to finish.

My moans of pleasure were now mixed with moans of frustration as I continued in my attempts. I didn't know how much time had passed but I was so lost in my attempts that I didn't hear my door open or the shocked gasp that followed.

"Leah what the hell!" Seth shouted at me as he saw the state I was in but my hands didn't stop moving even as I tried to explain myself.

"Seth. Somethings wrong. I can't stop!" I panted out between moans.

"Lee just hang on I'll call Carlisle I'll-" Seth cut off as he sniffed the air.

Thoughts of Carlisle then abandoned him however as I heard him give a whimper as he breathed in the scent of my arousal.

The wolf inside me had reacted to a male of mating age and was now beginning to affect him too.

"Seth? What's wrong? Seth i-" I tried to ask him before I felt a pair of strong hands remove mine from my sex and a pair of lips crush themselves to mine.

I knew that it was Seth. I knew it was wrong to have my brother touch me like this but again the crushing power of this new instinct took over and sent another wave of my scent over to him causing him to pin my hands to my sides.

"Seth please don't" I told him but the obvious desire and arousal in my voice made it rather pointless to pretend I didn't want him.

With a whisper of how sorry he was I felt Seth begin to kiss his way down my body.

Arching my back to give him greater access I felt his teeth bite down on my sensitive nipples causing me to moan and beg for more. His hands were roaming my body now sending waves of pleasure through me every time he touched one of my hotspots.

The wolf inside me was now howling in triumph as I gave in completely to the feeling of sexual ecstasy and wriggled out of Seth's grasp and ripped off his shorts to reveal his hard cock, already glistening with pre-come.

With one swift move Seth then impaled himself inside me finally granting me my release.

Feeling his cock stretch me wide open, feeling the hardness of his member as it penetrated deep inside of me and most of all the overriding need to submit to it caused me to orgasm screaming as my sex convulsed around my brothers cock.

Seth however wasn't done and started to slam himself inside me with several inexperienced thrusts.

I was far too shocked and exhausted to fight him off at this point so I let him continue for a few more thrusts until he too came with a moan. I couldn't get pregnant anyway so it wouldn't have any long term biological problems at least.

"I'm so sorry Seth" I sobbed into his shoulder as I felt his limp cock slip out of me.

"It's my fault Lee, i- I should have been able to stop myself. We'll go see Carlisle in the morning. He'll know what to do" he told me before leaving my room in case mum caught us.

That night was the first time the new part of me had taken control but it wasn't to be the last. The next day Carlisle would tell me about a clinic in the mountains that helped people in my 'situation' and I headed their immediately hoping they had a cure or some drugs to stop it from happening again. I didn't want my inner wolf to control me again like that. The feeling of utter surrender to it was highly arousing but I needed to control it. I needed help.

I wasn't to know their methods for 'helping' me would be far less conventional.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's pov**

The first day I encountered Leah when her inner wolf was in control she had intended to make a quick visit. That however suddenly became difficult when her original goal was overridden by her new mating desires. Forget the fact that it was just me, Alice, Rosalie and Esme there. Forget the fact that we are all married it didn't matter. Not one of us could resist the power she had…

She had called Carlisle in advance and he had only just left with the guys when Leah arrived. She looked really shaken up and even Rosalie looked slightly concerned about her as she waited uncomfortably in the house.

We had overheard about her 'problem' and though Rosalie found it amusing the rest of us would do whatever we could to help so, while I gave Rose a nudge, we all headed downstairs to try and comfort her a little.

That was the intention at least.

"Oh fuck" Rosalie gasped as we all took in the irresistible new scent that Leah was giving off.

We all felt the rush of wetness between our legs as soon as Leah's inner wolf detected our presence and reached out to us.

"Oh god no" Leah whimpered but she couldn't run, her wolf-side was controlling her again.

The new force in the room then began guiding our actions with Leah seemingly as helpless to resist it as any of us. Normally the sight of four vampires approaching her would have made Leah either run or phase and attack us but this time she looked afraid but also paralyzed on the couch.

Rosalie and me were the first to reach her and as we drew closer another wave of her delicious scent hit us, enticing us to lose our inhibitions and take her. The need to dominate the frightened woman in front of us was overpowering and without waiting any longer I grabbed her arms to pin her down as Rosalie pinned her legs down and ripped off my skirt with her teeth.

Before Leah could scream or protest I thrust my snatch against her face and told her to lick me. I would have never been that bold normally but the force of Leah's inner wolf was guiding my actions and with only a small whimper of protest Leah began to lick me as Rosalie pulled down her shorts.

"Oh yes lick me slut!" I told her in a voice uncharacteristically demanding and she responded to the order immediately.

Alice and Esme had soon joined us and were tearing off clothes left, right and centre. The feel of Leah's warm tongue in my hole was amazing and yet another wave of her aroma reinforced our need to control and dominate her.

Jumping down from my position on top of her rather reluctantly we dragged the now moaning Leah upstairs to Rosalie's room.

Shutting the door quickly we proceeded to attack her from all angles as Rosalie layed her down spread eagled on the bed.

Alice took my position riding her face and I watched in fascination at the speed my sister-in-law rode her face. Rosalie dived beneath her legs to lap up more of the delicious scent that was turning us all into rapists and kept planting thoughts in my head. I watched as Esme straddled her stomach and began fingering herself with one hand while the other alternated between pinching Leah's nipples roughly.

Leah didn't seem to mind the attention however as her inner wolf rewarded her submissive stance with shivers of pleasure. I knew this because the power inside her was telling me this. It also told me to find something to fuck her with and I was far too horny now to disagree.

Reaching under the bed I found a double ended dildo Rosalie had told me about one night and wrenched Rosalie away from Leah's pussy. Without waiting for her to adjust to its large size I rammed it insider of her causing Leah to buck her hips. If Esme and Alice hadn't been holding her down she may well have knocked it out again but we were all under the spell of Leah's inner wolf now and so knew what to do.

"Alice get off her head, I want to hear her scream for us" I moaned out as more of her scent filled my nose as the dildo hit its half way point.

"Sure Bella. Be a good girl now Leah" Alice teased while spanking her large breasts as she moved over to Rosalie and layed her down next to Leah on the bed in a sexy 69 position.

"Oh Bella I think I'm going to come" Esme gasped as I watched her fingers move in and out of her slit at an amazing speed.

"Climb on her face, make Leah taste your vampire juice" I told her with a grin as I began twisting the dildo inside her.

"Good idea" she replied shortly before practically jumping on Leah's face and moaning in pleasure as Leah's tongue darted inside her.

"You like that slut? You like us raping you? Tell me how much you like it" I commanded Leah.

"Oh yes please rape me! I fucking need it! I need to be punished! My wolf-side needs to be fucked hard!" Leah cried out though her voice was muffled by Esme's pussy grinding against her face.

Looking over to Alice and Rosalie I watched as Rosalie furiously tongued her sister as Alice did the same to her. Alice was also rubbing Rose's clit as well as biting her pussy lips occasionally. I watched them approach orgasm together but told them to stop before finishing. I don't know why I felt so in charge but I was and I knew we should all come together.

"Leah get on your knees on the bed." I told her and Esme quickly flipped her over and Leah wearily crouched on her knees in a doggy style position.

"Good slut" I told her before spanking her ass hard "Now Alice get in front of her face so you can have her tongue in you, Esme get underneath her so you can help lick Alice and Rose get under me while I fuck this little bitch"

They didn't need telling twice and soon the expert tongues of Leah and Esme had Alice bucking her hips in ecstasy. My own clit was crying out for attention at this point so I waited for Rose to get into her stride before I attached the strap on part of the dildo so I could really give Leah a good fucking.

Rubbing it up and down her slit I saw that she was gushing like a fountain with all the stimulation she was receiving coupled with the sexual frenzy her inner wolf had created. Moaning as Rose began to find my sweet spot I started to tease her.

"You want this big dick you silly little wolf slut?" I asked her as Esme took over the job of licking Alice.

"Yes! Oh fuck please Bella! Please! I'm a good little wolf bitch please give me your cock!" she begged me while thrusting backwards in an attempt to impale herself on my fake cock.

"I don't know... What would your pack think?" I teased further as I slipped the head in briefly before removing it again.

"I don't care. I need to be fucked. I'm a bad little girl who needs a fuck. I'll fuck anyone, you girls, your husbands, the pack, anyone. Please fuck me I'm so close" she whimpered out and I finally gave her her wish.

Slamming the cock deep inside her as Rose bit down on my sensitive clit caused both me and Leah to come violently and moan in ecstasy. The power she had over us then abruptly vanished from us as it realized we were done. Unlike with guys it didn't need to wait for us to finish as it had with Seth…

I can't deny that I loved every second of that day and even Edward's disapproval when he found out later wasn't enough to make me regret it.

Carlisle gave Leah an address of a clinic she could get help at but I couldn't help but notice the glint in his eye as she left.

I really hoped she'd be back again soon. I doubted that her inner wolf would go down without a fight. I was counting on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's pov**

When Carlisle told me about some specialist living in the mountains I had expected some kind of damp hut. What I found at the address he gave me could have been easily mistaken for a posh hotel. It was two stories high and had 'Sandra's hypnosis and therapy group' written in red letters at the front.

The reception area even had business cards for god sake. In a place designed to help people with 'problems' like mine. Considering I was the only female wolf in my tribe's history I wondered how they could possibly afford all of this stuff. Well I wondered until I saw a door at the side open up to reveal what must have been a group session.

No fewer than six of the most beautiful women I had ever seen and three of the sexiest guys I could have imagined walked out with big smiles on their faces followed by an older looking woman and an extremely attractive man. The woman may have looked older than them but she was no less attractive and had a beautifully curvy body and large breasts contained in a thin shirt. From their scents I could already tell that every one of them was a wolf too and I could sense my inner wolf sniff the air in hopefulness.

I knew what it was hoping for though and so I immediately turned away from the gorgeous group and walked up to the receptionist who was thankfully human.

She looked to be in her early twenties, short, long black hair, curvy hips and her breasts looked like the kind of E-cups that would make most guys drool. Me included unfortunately and I had to shake my head when she asked how she could help me. I didn't know whether it was my inner wolf's hopefulness or whether she was actually flirting but she had certainly sounded interested in me.

"I'm here to see Charlotte Sanford. Carlisle called ahead for me?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh of course I'm sorry you must be feeling very uncomfortable. You haven't been in heat long have you?" she apologised immediately and I couldn't help blushing at the word _heat_.

"Don't worry about it" I mumbled as she picked up her phone and dialled Charlotte's number.

"Leah Clearwater is here boss Lady" she giggled down the phone before falling silent as she was asked something.

"Early twenties, tall, short black hair, B or C cup and pretty muscular" she reeled off and I blushed again as she read out what sounded like a dating profile for perverts.

It had only been a few hours since the sex with the Cullen women but my inner wolf was getting restless again. The receptionist seemed to notice this and offered me a small mint which I ate in confusion. I had guessed it was all going along with the theme of luxury.

She then hung up the phone and gave me a drink of water which I gratefully guzzled down along with the mint. I drank too fast though apparently and went a little light headed (i learned why later on).

It was then that a woman I assumed was Charlotte appeared down the red carpet covering the steps nearby. Even if I wasn't currently horny for everyone I knew I would have found her attractive.

She was tall with curly black hair and walked with her hips sashaying from side to side. Her eyes were a hypnotically deep green and her lips were a soft red colour that made me lick my own involuntarily. She was wearing a short green dress that showed off her soft smooth legs.

"Leah Clearwater?" she asked me in a soft voice that drew me in immediately.

"Yes?" I responded in a daze which was only partly from my strange light headedness.

"Follow me" she replied before walking back up the steps.

Steeling a glance at the receptionist she gave me a flirty wink and a kiss goodbye before I followed the amazing Charlotte into her office.

The room had a long table with a blanket over it and two chairs either side. That was all I saw though before she gestured me to take a seat and pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"Morning Leah I just have a few questions for you. Is that ok?" she asked me sweetly while looking into my eyes with her deep green eyes.

"Yes. I mean ok" I stumbled out, embarrassed at both my light headedness and my obvious attraction to her.

"Ok great. Now first how long have you been feeling an enhanced attraction to other women and men?" she asked first.

"About a week now but I ignored it at first." I replied nervously.

"Ok." She murmured while noting down everything I was saying "When did your wolf spirit first break your control?"

"Last night. I was so horny but couldn't get myself off until I slept with my brother. I then slept with four vampire girls the next day. I couldn't help myself" I said as I began to feel hornier.

Eyeing my rapid breathing Charlotte offered me another mint and a drink and I took them both without hesitation. Again I assumed I had drank too fast because I got light headed again.

"Don't be embarrassed hunny we all go through it here" Charlotte reassured me before continuing "Have you phased since going into heat?"

"No. Why? Is that a problem?" I asked dazed.

"It can have bad consequences if you're not supervised by one of our senior staff at the time. Going wolf can cause your wolf spirit to take over completely and mate with every wolf nearby. Shape-shifter or real wolf that is" She responded and I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh ok then" I replied shortly as Charlotte looked into my eyes again.

"Ok just one last question sweetheart. Do you have any medically allergies?" she asked me sweetly.

"No why?" I asked back curiously.

"Because those mints are designed to make you docile so you won't be out of control before classes start." She replied casually before getting off her chair and quickly moving over to my seat.

Crouching down to my height she ran her finger across my lips seductively before looking me in the eyes.

"You don't mind, do you baby?" she asked but it was less of a question and more of a 'this _is _what you think'.

I nodded my head, unable to think clearly with her so close and the drugs in my system.

"Good girl" she purred into my ear causing me to moan happily.

"Oh god" I whimpered as she then softly bit my ear lobe.

"Now I want you to go ask Melanie the receptionist for a schedule of Jason and Hannah's classes. He'll take care of you and Hannah is a great teacher. Your first class will start soon so you best take another 'mint' and get going cutie" She told me before gesturing me to the door.

Nodding absent-mindedly I ate one of the pills, got up and left to find my schedule. I was very aroused but the pill kept me calm enough to get the schedule from a very friendly Melanie and soon I was knocking on the door to Jason's first class. It was called 'group relaxation' on the timetable which sounded promising and so after taking a couple of breaths I knocked on the door.

The class would prove to be very, _very_ relaxing…


	4. Chapter 4

**Leah's pov**

After a cheerful blonde woman opened the door to me I got a first look at the people who would apparently become my new classmates.

There were a couple at the front of the room who I assumed were the teachers Hannah and Jason and they both looked in their mid to late twenties which didn't surprise me. The slighter older people here always looked to be in a position of power in some way.

Jason was shorter then Hannah but was well built and also topless. I didn't know whether it was a class requirement or not but my wolf self was hopeful that it would be. I couldn't believe how horny I suddenly became after seeing the teacher shirtless like that but it only got worse when I looked at Hannah.

She was a thin and muscular woman with small breasts but large nipples which were clearly visible through her shirt, no bra of course, and she had a kind face that i felt I could trust.

The rest of the class were equally as impressive but before I could stare at each of them individually Jason introduced himself and Hannah.

"You must be Leah Clearwater. I'm Jason the assistant teacher and this is Hannah your real teacher. Why don't you sit with Sarah and Daniel, Daniel is new here too." He gestured towards a couple sitting on the floor.

They immediately shuffled up to make room for me and I gave them a quick look over before sitting down. Daniel was a handsome guy and looked a few years younger than the other four or so people that were here. Sarah however was around the same age as me and was built in a similar way only with blonde hair and larger breasts which I was immediately jealous of. They looked so firm and…

"Anyway" Hannah interrupted my thoughts in an oddly relaxing voice.

"What this class aims to achieve for you is the ability to keep calm and relaxed when your inner wolves are trying to make you do otherwise. Until your first lesson on how your inner wolf works Daniel and Leah you might struggle to keep up but I'm sure you'll be relaxed all the same." She added with a confident smile.

"Charlotte has created this week's tape of course. You don't need to give it your full attention so I would hope you will all use the opportunity to get to know your new classmates." Jason added with a glance at me and Daniel on the floor.

A tape was then switched on at the back and some generic music began filtering out. It reminded me of elevator music; you could hear it in the background but didn't pay much attention to it. I wondered why it was on at all but assumed I would find out.

"Hi I'm Sarah." The blonde girl on my left introduced herself with a wide smile "You know of Daniel, the girl next to me here is Carla and next to her is Rebecca."

I nodded towards the pair who looked so similar they could have been twins. Both were short with red hair bound up in ponytails, they both had light blue eyes and large smiles. Regardless of my attempts not to do so I then began to admire their breasts. They seemed to defy gravity by hovering slightly under their chins and were so large they looked as though they were going to burst free at any moment.

"Hi Leah" The pair said at the same time and I realized they _were _probably twins.

"The guy next to me here is George and the girl next to him is Ali, short for Alyson. Don't be embarrassed about the staring by the way. We've all been admiring you too just more subtly." Sarah giggled as the others moved around so our group was in a little circle.

"Sorry" I mumbled while casting my eyes downwards.

I was getting tired of apologising for my complete lack of control every five minutes. I just wanted to cure this problem and get out of this place. Everyone here was friendly sure but they were also a little too arrogant for me. They all acted like they knew what I was feeling at the time, even if they were correct it didn't stop it from being annoying. I shifted slightly on the floor trying to get comfy.

"Anyway" George added after an awkward pause "the tape will start working in a minute so things should get a little more liberal in here soon."

"Yep. Hopefully Daniel will actually feel able to talk soon" Sarah joked and I looked to the guy to my right.

He was keeping his lips firmly shut and seemed to be glaring at his lap. My eyes were drawn there too but rather then glare I gasped out loud. Even though nobody here was under-dressed apart from Jason he had a huge erection and I suddenly felt a great deal of sympathy for him. At least if I was horny I could hide it. His member was far too large to hide.

"What do you mean start working?" I asked as George's words finally filtered through my brain.

"It has a hypnotic message" Rebecca told me cheerfully, like mind control here was a good thing.

"Don't worry you'll be calm again soon" her probable twin Carla added with a suggestive wink when she noticed my eyes bulge.

I was about to argue but then Jason skipped forward on the music and i abruptly found myself unable to remember my reply. I was sure that I was going to say something but I guessed it couldn't have mattered that much after all. Instead of getting angry and storming out like I had planned to I instead grinned back stupidly at Carla and Rebecca who were mirroring my contented expression.

"That's better now isn't it?" Sarah cooed in my ear and I lent my head on her shoulder and sighed happily.

The feeling was similar to the drugs from before only this time I was aware of the contented feelings so I could enjoy them. Everyone around me was having the same feelings I assumed because Jason and Hannah left as soon as I had relaxed. They obviously didn't need to worry about controlling the class. We were all practically high and I was unable to feel anything other than contentment. Well... almost nothing else.

"I'm horny" I pouted childishly causing Sarah to aww and put her arm around me while the rest of them giggled like idiots.

"We all are sweetie. Good thing Rebecca and Carla don't mind twincest." Ali told me while gesturing to the twins to my right.

Looking over I saw Rebecca with her hand lazily stroking her twin sister's breasts from underneath her shirt while Carla's was lying backwards and moaning softly. The sight was incredibly arousing and I realized at that moment why Embry had forever bragged about sleeping with twin girls. It was amazingly sexy.

A small whimper then attracted my attention and I noticed Daniel was squirming uncomfortably next to me. Without even thinking about it I removed my head from Sarah's shoulder and reached over to kiss him. I was too relaxed and calm to think about what I was doing and soon I doubted whether my opinion would have mattered.

If I had had a clearer head at the time I would have remembered he was newly in heat too and so would lose control easily. I wasn't thinking about that however and so I moved my hand down to his pants and yanked them down allowing his cock to spring free. It was thin but very long and I giggled childishly as it bounced after being released.

Daniel though wasn't laughing.

"Lie down and take off your panties" he growled in my ear, the relaxation effect had obviously worn off on him.

With a brief glance at Ali who was now gently rubbing George's hard on through his pants while watching me and Daniel I obeyed.

Taking my pants off with fumbling hands I then spread my legs wide and watched hungrily as Daniel mounted me roughly. He had obviously not had any in a while because he struggled to penetrate me and needed help to aim. Once he was able to thrust deep inside me though…

"Oh FUCK!" I screamed as he forced his whole cock inside me in one long shove.

"Ohh god you're tight!" he cried out happily as he waited long enough for me to adjust to him before he began to thrust again.

He was so long that every thrust was reaching the entrance to my womb and his arms were now pinning me down so he could go even faster. I could barely register the moans from close by me that showed the rest of the class were moving on from spaced out foreplay to real sex because Daniel had started to bite my ears.

"Keep doing that. It's- it's so- so good" I managed to get out between moans.

I'd never had a 'turn on spot' before but ever since Charlotte had nibbled my ear I had noticed an increased sensitivity there. I didn't know how much of an effect it had because I was far too busy enjoying it to take it into account.

Unfortunately though the pleasure was about to end.

With a large moan Daniel emptied himself inside of me and collapsed on top of me with his shrinking cock still inside of me. I desperately began to grind against him to get more enjoyment but it was a losing battle and I reluctantly rolled him off me to find out that he had fallen asleep. He had barely lasted two minutes and I was annoyed that he hadn't been considerate enough to wait for me.

My annoyance was short lived however as the music again changed into a slower tune and a rush of contentment ran through me. The tape was becoming highly effective on me and I even gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek before I staggered into an upright sitting position.

In front of me Ali had stopped rubbing George's cock and he was leisurely licking her clit causing soft moans to come from her. Sarah meanwhile had joined in with the twins and had Rebecca laid on one side and Carla on the other. Carla was kissing her neck and was caressing her butt while Rebecca sucked her nipple and fingered her; again the pace was slow but still looked highly enjoyable.

"I'm lonely now" I pouted for only the second time in my life.

I was still too relaxed to be taken over by my horny inner wolf but I was missing the feeling of someone touching me. I was too tired and content to get up though and so I was glad when Rebecca pulled herself away from Sarah and Carla to lift me up onto her lap with my legs resting on the floor to the side.

I felt like such a child when she lifted my top up and then turned my head so I could enjoy her magnificent breasts. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked greedily making her moan happily and run her hands through my hair as her other hand began fondling my smaller breasts.

Without turning around to see who it was I simply opened my legs so whoever was pawing at my thighs could get in-between my legs. One of my hands went down there to guide her, I knew it was a her by her scent, to where I wanted to be licked and soon I felt her begin to lap up the come Daniel had left inside me.

I was just starting to get into it again when the door opened and Jason and Hannah re-entered looking completely unsurprised to find us in a group orgy.

"Class is over children. I suggest you don't be late for the workings of your inner wolf as its always very helpful" Hannah said before shutting of the tape.

We all got to our feet after much stumbling and giggling as the hypnosis wore off and headed out with Daniel only just waking up.

"It was nice getting to know you better" Sarah purred in my ear causing my skin to tingle.

"So it was you down there?" I asked curiously as she led the way to the next class.

"Yep. Great job with Daniel by the way. I should have noticed he needed help but I was too busy watching Ali work on George. Man that girl can work a cock" she laughed and I joined in.

It was weird but I was actually starting to adjust to the casual way sex was talked about. Not as comfortable as Sarah was but still confident enough to make a comment about Daniel's lack of stamina.

"Oh yes I'd doubted he'd last long. He's tried to go abstinent apparently. It only makes it worse when we try that. I doubt you'll have that problem in the next class though. I can't wait for you to meet Ashleigh she is my perfect image of a girl" Sarah sighed happily.

I thought she was exaggerating. She wasn't…


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah's pov**

Sarah had told me that this Ashleigh girl was her perfect image for a woman and that had made me interested in the class. Walking inside however it looked like my old biology classroom. It even had desks and a blackboard at the front.

I sat between the twins near the front and just behind Sarah who was busy flattening her hair and adjusting her top to show off her breasts as much as possible. I was about to laugh at her when the door behind me closed and I turned to look at my inner wolf teacher.

Oh. My. God.

"Told you" Sarah murmured triumphantly as I stared openly at her.

Ashleigh was breathtaking. She was barefoot showing off some tiny feet that I wanted to kiss to show her how much I loved them. Her legs were fit but not too muscley and led up to a pair of swaying hips that I could barely take my eyes off. Her skin was a rich coffee colour and I realized that she was the only non-white person I had seen but I didn't dwell on that long. Her chest was perfectly proportioned so that her breasts would have just managed to fill both my hands and the most amazing part of her was her eyes.

I don't know why but the eyes had always been a sexual thing for me and it seemed as though 'come to bed eyes' was a description invented for her. They were a smouldering amber colour that reminded me of the Cullen's only her colour was richer. I was barely paying attention to what she was saying until Rebecca nudged me and I shot upright in an attempt to look like I was paying attention.

"Morning class my name is Miss Damon but call me Ashleigh" she introduced herself with a heart stopping smile.

"Ashleigh can I-" Sarah started to ask something eagerly before Ashleigh cut her off.

"No Sarah you stick with Ashleigh. Call me Miss Damon in your own time if you wish but I prefer Ashleigh" she laughed softly and I just enjoyed the sound of her voice.

"Fine" Sarah mumbled disappointedly before the lecture began.

"Now what is most important about understanding your inner wolf is that it isn't always fighting against you. It works by triggering your pleasure and pain senses when it wants to encourage or discourage a certain kind of behaviour. For example if I were to kiss my teachers pet Sarah here and she pulled away there would be a great feeling of upset for her." She explained.

"Got that right" Rebecca and Carla giggled simultaneously and Sarah turned to glare at them.

"If however she began to respond favourably and make herself available she would become happy and horny as a response. That is all your wolf self can do. Increase and decrease pleasure, pain and lust . It can't directly control your actions it can only guide you and your partners behaviours in a way that is favourable to its goals." Ashleigh continued, ignoring the disruption.

Things were starting to make sense to me now. The need to feel dominated and the increased pleasure when I gave in was all some mental trick by my inner wolf. It _couldn't _actually control me it just influenced me. That was a hopeful thought.

"What are its goals?" Daniel asked hurriedly before she continued.

"Well it varies between wolves. Each wolf has a gene that can be activated causing them to go into heat. The only way to stop it is by imprinting before activation. Some have an incubatory gene and some have a replicating gene. Incubating genes give the wolf a submissive trait. The need to feel dominated, this gene is rarely seen in its extremist form but does still occur. The advantage of course is that the wolf in question remains open to sexual advances of any kind and has a greater chance of conception then one who has 'standards'. If we did reproduce that is. That is the one genetic defect I have still yet to understand." Ashleigh shook her head while I took in her words.

She said this incubatory trait was less common in its extremist form but it sounded a lot like me. I had always been the dominated in sex and never took the lead. I was going to ask more about it but Ashleigh began to discuss the replicating gene.

"The replicating gene has a similar function only instead of accepting any sexual advance it initiates them. It is a feeling of 'having to have them' that in extreme forms cannot be helped. Sometimes a small gesture can lead to an insatiable appetite to fuck that particular person. Gentle and tender sex is rare between replicator wolves as I call them and rough sex is more likely. The advantage of this gene is the same as the incubator one, a higher chance of passing on the gene." Ashleigh explained as though this was a science lesson.

"I think I have that one" Daniel then spoke quietly which sent the class into silence.

"Why is that?" Sarah asked him curiously.

"When Leah touched me in the last class. I... I couldn't help myself. I _needed _to be inside of her even after I had promised myself I would refrain from that stuff. I wanted to claim her and I've had the same feelings before about other wolves" he nervously explained as though he was admitting to insanity.

"Well you'll probably want to pair up with an incubator wolf to act out your tendencies. It is a dangerous idea to hold yourself back with that genetic trait. One wolf lived in solitude for a month but then went into a city and raped five human women. I would seriously advise against deliberate abstinence. It is easier to control when you are having sex on a regular basis." Ashleigh told him kindly and Daniel nodded sadly.

"I think I have the incubator trait" I offered unthinkingly.

He looked so upset about it I had to offer it up for him even if I still had reservations about this whole place. Away from the hypnotic tapes and sexual frenzy I seemed to consider going a lot more then when I had someone wrapped around me.

"Well I could tell that already Leah. Incubator wolves on the extreme end of the spectrum give off a distinctive scent that you all should learn to recognise. I have smelled it on Daniel since his scent is mixed with yours" Ashleigh explained to me.

"Oh" I mumbled embarrassed as the twins and Sarah took a deep breath of my scent.

"God that's sexy" Rebecca and Carla moaned in unison as Sarah closed her eyes briefly.

"Yes the scent is similar to a honey trap. It can make the wolf irresistible when his or her inner wolf uses it to their advantage. That's how they ensure a supply of sexual partners. Anyway, today I want you all to come up with a name for the inner wolf of the person to your right. It'll help you separate it from your real self and give it its own personality. Start discussing it now" Ashleigh challenged us and a flurry of ideas were soon put across as she began to write our names on the board with a gap left to insert our inner wolves new names.

Rebecca was to my right and after thinking long and hard I decided on Melanie for her inner wolf's name.

The names ended up like this:

Rebecca – Melanie

Carla – Jen

Sarah – Tasha

Daniel – Geoff

George – Matthew

Leah – Melody

I was relatively happy with the name I was given and everyone else was soon trying to memorise the list.

"Right well I suppose I need to send you lot off for lunch before you all eat me" Ashleigh joked with a wink at Sarah causing her to blush.

We all left the classroom quickly and I followed the twins to the cafe that was in the building only to realize I had no money.

"Don't worry about it" Rebecca told me after I apologized.

"It's all free. You do need to take your clothes off to enter though" Carla added matter-of-factly.

"What?" I asked incredulously while trying to keep my eyes off their gorgeous bodies as they stripped.

"Leah we know you're an incubator wolf now. We can make you do it if we want to" George whispered teasingly in my ear causing me to go rigid instantly.

I didn't notice him sneaking up on me but I knew he was right about the forcing part. That simple breath in my ear almost had me whimpering so I reluctantly removed my clothes and set them beside the door.

"Hey Charlie, Callum I miss anything important?" George immediately called out to a couple of guys at one end of the cafe.

"No. We gained another member today. That puts both groups on equal footing again" one of the pair laughed and I realized I knew him from the earlier group I had seen before.

"There are only two groups here since not many know about this place or are willing to come here. We have a bit of a bad reputation." Sarah explained to me as she led me by the hand to a table with two girls I didn't know sitting on it.

"I can't imagine why" I mumbled as I walked naked to the table with my free hand trying to cover my breasts as best I could.

When we reached the table one of the girls on the other side jumped up and ran over to hug Sarah and give her butt a squeeze.

"Missed me then lover?" Sarah teased while I sat opposite the other girl who, like me, was attempting to cover up her nudity as best she could.

"Sorry baby. I just couldn't help imagining what you and the twins could have been up to in class today" the girl giggled before kissing Sarah again.

I sat there uncomfortably while the two kissed passionately next to us. When Sarah lowered her head to the woman's breasts though I stood up to leave.

"Leah wait! Sorry I got carried away" Sarah rushed to apologize before dragging me back to the table.

"I'm Tabatha. Sarah's girlfriend" the woman introduced herself and yet again I couldn't stop myself from examining her body.

She was as tall as me with similar hair but her body was less muscular and her skin was a lighter tanned colour. Her breasts seemed identical to Sarah's as well and I had to focus to stop looking at her and Sarah as they stood side by side.

"Leah's new today." Sarah explained when I remained nervous and uncomfortable around Tabatha and the quiet girl sitting with her.

"Oh that's cool. Tanya here is new too. She's an incubator" Tabatha introduced her friend who seemed mortified at the description and quickly left.

"What did I say?" Tabatha asked out loud before Sarah captured her mouth with hers and the thought obviously left her mind.

Sighing I left as well, stopping to pick up my clothes on the way out but I wasn't able to dress since I was so determined to follow the girl Tanya. Thankfully she didn't know the place well either and I soon caught up with her.

"You ok?" I asked stupidly as she sobbed and looked away.

"I hate it here. I hate having to be here but I have no choice." She whimpered sadly and I finally resolved to leave after all.

"Come on. Let's go see Charlotte together. We can leave together" I reassured her before showing her the way to Charlotte.

I was so determined to leave but in the end neither of us did.

Charlotte turned out to be very persuasive... Damn those hypnotic eyes…


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah's pov**

While attempting to avoid the lustful and admiring glances from Ali who was leaving a nearby room I led Tanya into Charlotte's office, she had evidently not been there before.

"Are you sure about this?" Tanya whispered nervously to me as I knocked on her door.

"Relax. She can't force us to stay" I reassured her while trying to control my urge to kiss her protruding nipples…

The wait wasn't long thankfully and Charlotte soon opened the door not looking at all surprised to see us. The nakedness wasn't even questioned as she gestured us inside.

"How can I help you girls?" She asked us in a friendly tone while sitting down on the blanketed table I had noticed the last time I was here.

Tanya seemed lost for words and was simply staring into Charlotte's deep green eyes. I however wasn't going to fall for that again and told her that we both wanted to leave and that we weren't going to stick around to become mindless sluts like everyone else.

"You want to leave too Tanya?" Charlotte questioned sadly and she nodded her head after a second's nervous hesitation.

"We _both _want to leave and don't even try drugging me again" I told her, confident of myself unlike the last time.

"Of course not Leah. I'll give you both your last medical checkups and approve your removal from the programme" Charlotte told us while putting in a CD on her laptop.

I was about to protest but as soon as the soft music began to play I couldn't remember why. Tanya seemed to relax for once as well and I was glad of that. She seemed so shy and nervous all the time I was happy to see her loosen up.

"Why don't you get comfy on the blanket Leah while I examine Tanya first. Don't worry it's a simple process and I shouldn't be too long with her. Ali will be joining me shortly to help but she'll let herself in." Charlotte told me professionally while she walked over to Tanya.

Tanya shook her head when Charlotte extended her hand to help her up but then accepted it anyway after a moment before being led into an adjoining room. From a brief glance it did look a lot like a medical room with a covered table next to a doctor's chair with straps for feet arms and legs. I didn't smell any foul play and Charlotte had assured me she wouldn't be too long.

"Suppose I might as well get comfy" I mumbled before climbing onto the blanketed table.

I always got bored in hospital situations and so when my eyelids started to droop I wasn't worried. Soft moans began to emanate from the room next door and I briefly wondered what kind of examination Tanya was having in there but then the CD changed tune and I found myself drifting off…

I dreamt that I was back at the Cullen's only this time only Bella was there waiting for me. I asked what was going on and instead of replying she began to strip. I was trapped there watching her undress before realizing I was doing the same and I couldn't stop.

"You will obey me Leah" Bella whispered to me before pushing me down onto a bed that suddenly appeared below me and climbing onto my face and telling me to lick her.

"Leah? Leah get up" a voice told me but I just continued licking away and enjoying the taste…

"Leah. Wake up sleepy head" the voice spoke again and I found myself back in Charlotte's office again with Ali standing over me looking down at me kindly.

"Sorry" I mumbled "Is Tanya done?"

"Almost sweety Charlotte is in their waiting for you. Best not keep her waiting now. I'll join you in a sec I just have to check on Tanya." Ali waved me off and as I stood up I realized that she was also naked.

Something inside me warned me that that wasn't normal but I couldn't focus on why that was and so I walked into the examination room.

"All rested up now darling?" Charlotte asked me and I nodded, still half-asleep.

"What's this examination?" I asked sleepily as I noticed Charlotte was undressed too "Where's Tanya?"

"Tanya is in the next room, Ali is checking on her after her exam and they'll be joining us soon" Charlotte explained and I nodded while avoiding looking in her eyes, that was what got me the last time.

She gestured towards the table and I laid down on it feeling rather uneasy about what she was going to do to me. Noticing this Charlotte then put on another of her relaxing CD's and I stopped worrying.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked curiously as my eyes roamed across her body.

"You just sit there and relax Leah. I'll strap you in and the visual exam will begin" Charlotte smiled reassuringly at me and I allowed her to strap me down.

Moving away from the table she pulled down a projector board and began to work on something on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly as I eyed the screen warily.

"Relax sweetheart you'll be feeling much better soon" She soothed me before hitting play on a movie.

Unable to look away due to my curiosity I watched as a multicoloured spiral began to spin on the screen.

"I'm going to see to Tanya. Enjoy darling. You'll be all better soon" Charlotte whispered seductively into my ear as I watched and listened to the tape.

The spiral seemed to shift the direction it span in and I watched in fascination as it twirled around and around. I wasn't sure why this counted as an exam but I couldn't concentrate on anything properly while I was busy watching the screen. Then I heard Charlotte's voice begin to speak on the tape.

"Listen to my voice my poor little puppy. I know you must be feeling awfully confused right now but I want you to relax for me. Watch the spiral and feel all those silly little insecurities drift away from you. Relax and listen to my voice. Trust me my puppy and I'll make it all better for you" she purred on the tape and I couldn't help but listen to it.

Voices were now talking outside of the room and I could hear Ali's giggle but all I could concentrate on was the tape.

"Close your eyes now baby and feel my voice inside your head. Feel your will being replaced by my own. It feels so good to let your thoughts drift away and listen to me. Good puppies always obey their owners." The tape continued and I obeyed obediently.

I was becoming unable to think now as Charlotte's voice penetrated my mind. It was all becoming hazy as I could imagine her eyes boring into mine. The voices from outside were sounding excited and I noticed a small whimper that I had never heard before but again Charlotte's voice distracted me.

"It feels _so _good to let go. Feel it all float away. Feel your mind empty as my commands fill your head. Now repeat after me. I am a good puppy" the voice told me.

"I am a good puppy" I repeated mindlessly.

"I obey my mistresses' commands" it continued

"I obey my mistresses' commands" I parroted.

"I love my mistress and everyone at the hotel"

"I love my mistress and everyone at the hotel"

"I love to fuck and be fucked by everyone"

"I love to fuck and be fucked by everyone" I moaned this time as the words began to affect me.

"I surrender my mind to my new mistress and all my new owners at the hotel"

"I surrender my mind to my new mistress and all my new owners at the hotel" I panted as I tried to rub my legs together to relieve my wetness.

The voices were now recognisable to me and I heard Ali and my mistress, I mean Charlotte, teasing an obviously moaning Tanya as the tape continued to attack my free will.

"I will never leave the hotel" the tape told me.

"I will never leave the hotel" I repeated instantly.

"I will sleep until my mistress awakes me"

"I will sleep until my mistress awakes me"

"I will forget this tape but remember its commands"

"I will forget this tape but remember its commands"

"I promise to always be a good puppy slut"

"I promise to always be a good puppy slut"

After repeating the last command my head was completely emptied and I felt myself drifting off to sleep in a state of utter bliss. I couldn't focus on anything and so the screams of protest from next door that were suddenly muffled meant little to me.

Only one thought began repeating itself in my head in a hypnotic way.

Be a good puppy slut…


	7. Chapter 7

**Leah's pov**

"Will she need another dose soon?" A voice questioned as I started to wake up.

I wasn't sure where I was, why my arm hurt or why I was there but I didn't panic or struggle. There was no point in freaking out so I opened my eyes slowly and waited for someone to explain things to me.

"Let's wait to find out, put away the drugs for now. We have to make sure the training is active" answered another voice, this one I recognised.

It was my mistress Charlotte. I immediately relaxed even further as a wave of contentment spread through me. She wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I just need to wait for her to tell me what to do and I'll be fine.

"Leah can you hear me?" the other voice asked and I recognised her this time as Ali.

"Yes Mistress Ali" I responded quickly, she was a friend of Charlotte's so I could trust her.

"Good puppy. The training seems to have been successful. If only Tanya and Kayla had been this easy." I heard Charlotte laugh and I felt proud at pleasing her without quite knowing why.

"Oh please I know you enjoyed _persuading _them as much as I did" Ali laughed too and I remained confused but not frightened or upset.

A soft pair of hands then began unstrapping me from wherever I was and lifted me out of the table I was on. I remained silent throughout being carried into the next room and when Ali told me to close my eyes I obeyed. I wasn't sure why I was so willing all of a sudden but I wasn't concerned. About that or anything else either.

Ali and Charlotte both seemed very pleased with my compliance and I heard them discussing me in excited whispers. They referenced some kind of experiment and how they needed to give me a physical test now.

"Leah you can open your eyes now" Mistress Charlotte told me and again I complied.

The room in front of me was empty apart from a plush king sized bed in the middle and a basket containing a number of sex toys. We weren't alone in the room however and soft moans were coming from under the bed covers.

"Leah you remember Tanya but I don't think you've met her identical twin Kayla. She was a little reluctant to come after some of the things her sister told her but we _convinced_ her of course." Ali told me happily and I noted the seductive tone when she said _convinced._

"We'll need to do the tape first from now on. It clearly works" Mistress Charlotte noted while I watched the bed covers move up and down in front of me.

"Oh definitely. Leah has been our easiest convert by far. It was like her mind was begging to be re-programmed." Ali laughed as she continued to cradle me in her arms.

I didn't even flinch at the news that I had been re-programmed and frowned briefly as I wondered why that was. The worrying thought quickly left me though and I went back to my obedient bliss.

"Tanya, Kayla get out from those covers puppies we have a new playmate for you." Mistress Charlotte commanded and I noticed happily how quickly they obeyed.

It was good that they obeyed my mistress. It was so much better to let others think for you then to get worried about stuff. I wondered how I had managed to ever be happy before coming to the hotel.

"Yes mistress?" they spoke in a synchronised way that reminded me of Rebecca and Carla.

I briefly wondered how many twins there were at the hotel but the thought soon left me. My mistress hadn't told me to think about it and so I wouldn't. I would be a good puppy slut for her.

"Kayla this is Leah she already knows your twin. Leah is our latest puppy playmate and the three of you will be living in this room together apart from going to classes. That way we can observe the effects of your change before we convert any future disobedient pups." Mistress Charlotte explained to us all.

I nodded while still in Ali's arms and I saw Kayla and Tanya do the same. They looked so sexy together and I hoped I would be allowed to play with them. I wanted to be a good puppy and play with the other pets.

"Leah's getting horny now Charlotte" Ali giggled and I didn't get embarrassed for once.

"We can help our new playmate mistress" Tanya and Kayla purred sexily and I licked my lips.

I looked pleadingly at my new Mistresses causing them to grin happily and Ali laid me out on the bed in-between the twins.

I could feel their soft skin pressing against my sides but I didn't move yet. I needed permission from one of my owners to carry out my desires. I wasn't upset by this. I _liked _not having to think for myself. It took away so much stress and pressure.

"Don't they all look cute together?" Ali asked while pulling out a clipboard and a pen.

"They do don't they. Before we let you pups play together though you need to answer some questions, is that ok?" Mistress Charlotte asked us.

"Yes mistress" we all replied in unison and I continued to ignore the pool of my juices that was forming between my legs.

"Go ahead Ali" she motioned Ali forwards to do her test.

We all looked at our owners with vacant expressions and I knew that because I was beginning to feel my mind link with theirs. It reminded me of being in wolf form and acting on instinct.

"Do any of you have any bad thoughts in your head?" she asked us first.

"No mistress" we responded, again in unison.

"Do you still feel happiness, lust and a need for obedience?" she asked next.

"Yes mistress" we told her and I felt one of their hands begin to stroke my ass.

"Are you all happy with the change?" she asked us.

"Yes mistress" we responded.

"OK just one more question. What do you all want to do right now?" she asked finally.

"Please our owners and then each other mistress" I responded first this time and I could feel the twins nodding beside me.

Ali then smiled happily at us and nodded to Mistress Charlotte.

"It seems to have been a total success. We'll be able to implant any thoughts we want in them now with more of your CD's. This is going to be amazing." Ali told our mistress and I smiled in the knowledge that I had pleased them.

I could feel the hands of both twins on my back and butt now and my urges were building by the moment but still I waited for my permission. I was determined to be the best puppy ever for them and always do as I was told. The thought of being good and obedient was an incredible turn on and I squeezed my legs together.

"May we play with your new pet mistress?" Kayla asked hopefully.

"We'll be really nice to her, she's so pretty" Tanya complimented me while stroking my hair and kissing my ear gently.

"Ok puppies you have fun, show Leah your new skills with your strap-on's for me" Mistress Charlotte told them and the twins giggled in delight.

I immediately felt two pairs of hands roll me onto my side so that I was facing Tanya. She had a seductive glimmer in her eye as she rolled over to face me. Kayla then held one of my legs up and I felt two plastic objects begin to press at my entrances. I was so wet that Tanya, who was going to fuck my pussy, slipped right in causing me to moan loudly.

Kayla however was struggling to penetrate my virgin ass and so Tanya angled me better for her and soon she too had slipped inside me.

"You look so sexy puppy" They complimented me in unison as they began to pump into me at a slow pace.

"Thank you my playmates" I moaned softly as I felt myself slowly stretching to accommodate the size of their strap-on's.

I looked up at my owners to see that Ali had a video camera and was recording us while Mistress Charlotte was smiling as she rubbed herself.

Kayla's hands then lifted up my left tit so her twin could begin to suck on it and I felt her teeth soon start to slide against my nipple. Tanya's hand then moved my head sideways so her twin could suck and bite my neck while her other hand began to pinch and squeeze my other nipple.

The sensations of pleasure were growing in intensity as the twins began to thrust at a faster pace. Tanya was now grinding herself against my clit as she pounded my cunt and Kayla was focused on thrusting as deep as she could until I could feel the base of her toy against my ass cheek.

"Enjoying yourself puppy?" I heard Mistress Charlotte ask.

"Yes mistress" I moaned from beneath the twins.

"Think the test is over?" Ali asked curiously and I heard her press the stop button on her recorder.

"One last thing to test..." Mistress Charlotte responded before walking over to me.

"Come puppy slave, come for your owner" she breathed deeply and seductively into my ear and my body instantly exploded in pleasure as the twins picked up their pace to finish me off.

Music then began playing in the background, presumably put on by Ali, and I felt the pair withdraw from me leaving me feeling empty inside.

The feeling didn't last long though as Kayla and Tanya detached their toys and began to snuggle into my sides. Our owners began discussing the test and I heard the door close behind them as the music became softer.

"Good night my puppies" Mistress Charlotte told us and with that we all drifted off.

For the first time I was looking forward to my classes tomorrow. Group relaxation should be easy for me now…


	8. Chapter 8

**Leah's pov**

I was overjoyed that Bella had made the girls fuck the guys. It was such a kinky idea and I'm sure my owners would have approved of my queen's decision.

I didn't get to watch most of it but I had an amazing orgasm and was able to give my queen a good come too which was more important. If it wasn't for the prospect of seeing Mistress Charlotte again I would have stayed with Bella but I felt sure I would see her again later.

"We mustn't be late for Mistress" I reminded Tanya and Carla and we all left after giving Bella a long kiss goodbye each.

My jaw still hurt from being forced to deep throat Daniel's cock but, as usual, the negative thought quickly drifted away. I was more concerned with discussing what it was like fucking a guy with the twins then worrying about silly things like pain.

"It was amazing, I loved feeling his cock pulse as I fucked him" Tanya told me.

"Yes I can't wait to play more with the guys asses. Maybe they can fuck someone as we screw them ourselves?" Kayla wondered and I agreed it would be a very kinky idea which the guys didn't seem to look opposed to.

We soon reached the meeting spot in the pool changing rooms and the sight that met us would have sent me running for cover just a day ago.

She seemed to have had the same idea about fucking guys as Bella had.

"Morning girls I see you enjoyed your class today" she told us while gesturing toward a recording camera showing the room we had vacated.

My eyes however were drawn to the two guys on leads beneath her that were worshipping her feet and another guy that was bouncing up and down on a plastic cock she was wearing while she stroked his cock.

"That is so sexy" the twins gasped in unison.

"The guy to my right is Jordan, the guy on my left is Steven and the guy on top of me here is Matthew" Mistress Charlotte introduced them while nibbling Matthews ear and they moaned a greeting to us.

On closer inspection I discovered Jordan and Steven were yet another pair of twins and I assumed they would be put together with Kayla and Tanya leaving me with Matthew. I wouldn't second guess my mistress though, it wasn't my place.

"What do you want us to do mistress?" I asked obediently as I watched Matthew bounce up and down on my mistresses toy.

"Patience my pets you'll find out but first I think you should get to know my friends better" Mistress Charlotte purred and we all knew exactly what she meant.

Tanya and Kayla split up and both took one of the twins and began to kiss and fondle them while they both made sure to take advantage of their exposed breasts. I however went to Matthew who stopped his high bounced to allow me to take his cock into my mouth while Mistress fucked him.

"Oh yes she is a good little slut!" he cried out happily as he thrust deeply into my waiting mouth.

"Oh yes you'll need all of your replenishing pills for this girl" Mistress told him happily and I didn't think much about what the pills on the side were, again it wasn't my place to guess her motives.

"Might as well come now then" he grunted before I felt a stream of come go down my throat which I hastily drank down to please my mistresses friend.

"Good little puppy slut!" Mistress Charlotte complimented me happily as she fed the man one of the pills on the side with a glass of water.

To my shock, and delight, his cock immediately began to re-harden.

"Your mistress is testing some cock re-hardening pills. No matter how many times I come my cock will come back to life pup so you'd better have some stamina" Matthew warned me lustily while lifting me up so I dangled over his massive dick.

"Go ahead and fuck her while I fuck you, I'm sure you'll enjoy it" Mistress Charlotte told him and with a quick kiss on his neck she pushed me down onto his cock as she thrusted up inside of him.

"OH GOD!" I cried out as he stretched my sore cunt to its limits.

The two twin girls were now both straddling their male opposites who were lifting themselves onto chairs which were side by side, so the girls could fondle each other, facing the three of us so we could all watch each other. A pile of the pills was next to each chair and judging by the looks on the twins faces as they kissed each other they were glad it wouldn't be ending soon.

"These girls are so tight!" the twin guys cried out happily as they thrusted roughly inside their twin play things.

I was also feeling how tight I must have seemed to Matthew. His cock was so long and thick that it felt like he was stretching me in every way as he moved inside me. Twisting my head around I admired the look of pleasure on his face as me and my mistress fucked him together. I was so happy to be a good little fuck toy for my mistress's friend. I moaned even louder when Matthew opened his eyes, span me round on his lap and began to roughly bite and squeeze my sensitive nipples.

"Yes that's it baby. Play with my little puppy while I fuck you" Mistress Charlotte whispered in his ear as he used my pussy.

I knew that he was using me just for his own gratification but I loved that feeling. I loved being a mindless little fuck toy. I wanted to be a little brainless puppy and have other people boss me around. It was a much better life then having to worry about things myself. All I wanted was a good fucking and that was what Matthew was giving me.

"Do you like being my little toy?" Matthew growled into my ear.

"Yes" I whimpered in pain and delight as he thrust in further.

"Do you like my big wolf cock splitting open your tiny little puppy pussy?" He asked as he roughly spanked my ass.

"Oh fuck yes!" I cried out as I struggled to breath between my moans.

"You going to come for me puppy? You going to come for the big bad wolf who's fucking you?" he asked as his hand began to pinch my aroused clit.

"YES!" I screamed in happiness as I came around his cock and my mistress fucked him deeper inside of me.

"Oh fuck" Matthew came inside me with a shudder and I could feel him spurt deep inside of me.

Pulling me off him he then gestured to his friends to leave and I briefly wondered why. Only briefly though because it wasn't my place to ask.

"He'll be back" mistress soothed me "We just have a job to do first."

Leading me back towards the happy twins she sat me down beside them to explain.

"Now remember how you were all reluctant at first to be good little puppies?" she asked us all.

"Yes mistress" I responded sadly at how I had been such a bad puppy.

"We're sorry mistress" The twins hung their heads in shame beside me.

"Well you all have a chance to make it up to me. There is a girl here who has gone into heat and is fighting us. We need to get her relaxed so we can make her a good puppy too. I need you three to get dressed and get her into my medical chair so I can make her a happy slut like you three. Will you help me puppies?" she asked us and we all responded eagerly.

"Good" she grinned seductively "She's waiting in my office. Move slowly so you don't scare her and get to work. I doubt she'll be able to resist you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nina's pov**

I didn't like being in this place.

Everyone looked so spaced out and mindless. It reminded me of my visit to Amsterdam when my ex-boyfriend spent the entire time getting high and eating cookies. I would recognise the smell on these people anywhere though and theY seemed to be literally high on sex.

I may have been feeling a little extra horny lately but there was no way I was going to reduce myself to a brainless slut like the rest of these people. I'd already refused to see the head of this fucked up little business and hopefully I would be able to go home soon. Back to my brother and sister, I'm sure that when they sent me here they had no idea what kind of freaky place this would turn out to be. If they had known they would have hidden me away and not packed my bags for me.

"Nina? My name is Leah Clearwater and these are my assistants Rebecca and Carla. We just need to give you an exam before we can send you home. Don't worry we're all very professional about it" a woman spoke to me as I waited in their lobby, avoiding the eyes of their attractive receptionist.

"Can't I have it down here? With _witnesses_?" I asked them nervously as I eyed the woman and her twin assistants.

"I think we need a more private setting" the woman to her right told me with a suspicious giggle.

"Unless you want everyone here to know your sexual habits" her twin giggled along with her.

"It won't be long" Leah told me reassuringly and I reluctantly stood up and followed her with the twins flanking me, their breasts bouncing with every step…

I mustn't think about that though. The woman Charlotte before told me I would have to prove that I was in control before I could leave and so I mustn't think about how amazing their breasts look or how sexy Leah's ass looks in that short skirt…

Yep I was _so _in control.

They led me into a posh office which immediately felt like I was in my headmistress's office back at school.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked shyly as Leah pulled out a clipboard and her 'assistants' pulled up chairs on either side of me.

"Just a few questions then a medical exam. Don't worry you'll be fine" Leah reassured me before putting on some elevator music.

I didn't understand why the music was important but I supposed it made things more relaxing, I was feeling more relaxed now certainly but I remained shy and nervous.

"Ok whatever, just make it quick." I told them as I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Great. Ok how long have you felt an increased desire for men and women?" Leah asked me and I spluttered immediately at the question.

"Don't be shy" the twin to my right told me while rubbing my shoulder.

"We're all professionals" her twin told me while putting her hand on my leg.

"About two weeks" I whispered shyly as I tried to keep my hands to myself.

The temptation to touch them back was strong but if I ever wanted to leave I'd have to control it. I didn't want to become like these sexy girls. I didn't want to be a mindless little slut. Getting my pussy fucked all day and night. Licking and sucking everyone around me... No I _really_ didn't want that. Honest

I looked up then to see Leah smiling knowingly at me and I blushed.

"That's a long time to have waited. You need a good fucking regularly to stay in control." She told me bluntly "Now I think we can ask some more in depth questions, all part of the process though so just be honest and you'll be fine"

"OK" I nodded as the music continued to play.

"Now have you developed any fetishes or kinks since going into heat?" she asked and as I was about to protest at the question the twin on my right began to rub my shoulders making me moan instead.

"Don't be shy" her twin purred in my ear.

"Ok. Erm. Lesbianism I suppose as well as domination and pain" I admitted softly after a moment's hesitation.

Both girls continued to touch and play with me as Leah wrote down my answer and I desperately tried to keep calm.

"Ok good that's very normal. Have you been touching yourself regularly? Leah asked next.

"No. I haven't" I admitted.

"Naughty girl. That pussy needs some serious attention now that you're in heat" Leah noted while shaking her head.

I suddenly felt a shiver go through my body as the twin on my right began to move her hand up to cup my breast.

"I don't even know you" I protested as I weakly attempted to bat her hand away.

"I'm Carla and this is my twin Rebecca" she introduced herself formally as she ignored my attempts to push her away and continued to touch me.

"Ok have you noticed any extra sensitivity in specific areas and if so where?" Leah asked me and I struggled to focus on what she was saying as the twins continued to arouse me.

"Yes. My breasts, legs, neck, ears and pussy" I told her shortly as my breathing hitched when Rebecca began to nibble on my earlobe.

"Again that's totally normal. Do you get horny when people touch you like the twins are now? Do you get naughty thoughts about them?" Leah teased me as she watched me writhe around between the two.

"No" I lied even as I moaned again.

"Don't lie to us" Rebecca whispered seductively in my ear.

"We know you like this" Carla added.

"You love it when we touch you like this" Rebecca continued as her hand slipped between my legs and up my skirt.

"Admit it" Carla breathed in my ear causing me to moan yet again.

"Yes" I admitted quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Leah asked me as I bucked my hips against Rebecca's hand.

"I like it!" I told her louder.

"What do you like?" Rebecca asked me as she slipped a finger inside me.

"Tell us Nina. Tell us what you like us doing to you?" Carla demanded of me as she began to kiss my neck roughly.

"I like you touching me! I like it when you touch my pussy!" I moaned in defeat.

"Good girl" Leah complimented me as I lost myself in the pleasure the twins were giving me.

"Ohhhhh" I groaned as Rebecca removed her finger from my pussy to remove my skirt.

"Be a good girl now Nina" Carla told me as she pulled of my shirt and giggled as she found me braless.

"You little slut" Leah teased me as she took in the sight of my D cup breasts and my hard nipples.

"Think she's ready for her medical?" Carla asked Leah in between kissing my neck and sucking my earlobes.

"I think so. Pick her up and strap her in. I think she needs a _thorough _exam" Leah giggled and a moment later I was lifted up in the air and carried into an adjoining room.

I didn't even bother to look at where they were taking me. I really didn't care because Rebecca had put her hand against my clit as her twin carried me through and was rubbing me skilfully. I was quickly becoming so horny that a bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have cared. That was exactly what they wanted…

"Strap her in girls but keep rubbing her. Only stop when I say so" Leah commanded and I shivered at how commanding she sounded.

"Yes Leah" Rebecca agreed and Carla soon had my legs spread open and strapped down on a table enabling her to rub me even faster.

"Ohhhhh fuck!" I cried out as my sensitive clit took in this new level of pleasure I was getting.

"Strap her arms down too Carla" Leah added and a moment later my arms were tied down as well as my legs.

My head was then raised on a pillow and I watched dreamily as Rebecca moved her mouth downwards on my pussy as Leah messed around with a film screen.

"Track two wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah that was the background one" Carla responded and I soon saw her move in front and start fumbling around front of me in a basket.

"Make sure you keep her aroused as it plays" Leah ordered and soon a new set of louder music filtered into my ears, making it harder to concentrate.

"Stop licking now Rebecca. I want to enjoy this" Leah added after I squealed when Rebecca bit my clit.

"Sure Leah" she agreed before dismounting me and beginning to strip next to her twin.

"What? What's happening?" I groaned out as I tried to focus on something other than my own horny pussy.

"Bad girl!" Leah shouted unexpectedly as she spanked my pussy.

"Oww!" I cried in pain but at the same time I felt the pleasurable shivers go through my body.

"Don't ask us questions were in charge here!" Carla added.

"You must be a good puppy for us or no pleasure for you" Rebecca teased as she was handed an ominous looking device.

"Do it Becca" her twin egged her on as I tried to figure out what it was.

It was so hard to focus. Every time my mind protested at what was happening the thought slipped away from me. I couldn't concentrate on what was going on. I just had several similar thoughts going around and around.

"Listen to your masters. Be a good puppy. Listen to your masters. Just listen and relax. Listen to your masters. Relax and stop thinking..." the voice kept telling me and it was soon starting to make sense…

"Will you be a good puppy?" Leah asked me teasingly as she was passed the device.

"Yes Mistress" I nodded, unsure of why I called her mistress.

"Good girl. Becca hold open her legs wide for me. This is going to be fun." Leah giggled happily.

Rebecca then held my legs open and I didn't resist. I didn't know why I should have.

A moment later a buzzing sound filled the room and what felt like a hairbrush began rubbing against my clit.

"Ohhhhh!" I whimpered happily as I felt the pleasure of it but a second later it was gone again.

"We didn't say you could talk!" Leah shouted before Carla spanked my breast roughly.

I kept silent then and the pleasure returned to my pussy. Leah began to rub her toy up and down my slit while I bit down on my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning again.

"That's better" Rebecca complimented me before moving herself over my face, her wet slit dangling just above me.

I stared up at it as a small part of my head told me not to move.

"OWWWW!" I yelped in pain as I felt a sharp slash of pain run across my chest.

"Lick her slut! Do you want another slap? Do it!" Leah ordered me roughly and I tentatively reached my tongue out.

"More" Rebecca ordered as she reached down to pull my face into her sex.

Keen to avoid another slap, no matter how good the pain felt, I began licking properly but inexpertly. My tongue slid up and down her slit as fast as I could manage it and the buzzing became louder as the vibrator was moved onto a higher setting.

Whimpering in happiness I tried to rub my clit against the toy for even more pleasure but the moment I moved Leah pushed me roughly back down as Carla painfully twisted my nipples.

"OWWWWW!" I screamed into Rebecca's pussy before I hurriedly began to lick again, eager for the pleasure to return.

"Stay still and do as you're told." Carla growled at me and I held still from then on.

"We don't have long now; Matthew will be here to play soon. Do you think I should finish her off?" Leah asked as I felt another toy rest against my asshole this time.

Staying silent and obedient I continued to lick Rebecca as well as I could praying that my mistress would allow me to come. I knew I had to wait for permission because the new voice in my head told me to. The voice was my new owner and I had to be a good girl for my owner. Then I'd get all my sexual needs satisfied…

"I think she's earned it" Rebecca told her breathily while getting off my face and kneeling down opposite her sister who had started sucking and biting my nipple.

"Ok then, get ready for this. It'll hurt but you'll love it because that's what good sluts do. They obey their owners and live on the pleasure they give them. Now are you a good slut?" Leah asked me as she pressed the toy in my ass slightly.

"I'm a good slut mistress" I repeated and the toy slid in a little further.

"Are you an obedient slave?" Leah asked.

"I am an obedient slave mistress" I told her while staying perfectly still like a good puppy even as I felt my orgasm build.

"Do you care about anything but sex and your owners?" Leah asked me as I felt the vibrator move onto its highest setting.

"No mistress. I'm just a toy to be used by my owners. All I want is sex!" I promised and finally the dildo was rammed inside me as the twins pinched my nipples.

I came so hard I couldn't help but buck with the feelings. My ass, clit and nipples felt like they were on fire and any other thoughts were blown out of my head as I thought of nothing else but the new thought my inner voice had given me. The only thought that ever mattered.

_You will be a good little puppy slut. Now and forever…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nina's pov**

When I awoke from my orgasmic bliss I heard a few voices that I didn't recognise and a few female voices that I did. I tried to make out what they were saying but as soon as I began to open my eyes somebody put a blindfold on me and told me to go back to sleep. They promised that when I woke up I would be rewarded for being a good puppy.

Unable to formulate a response I simply nodded and fell back to sleep as a male voice said that he 'wanted the newest one'.

As I slept a lot of lovely images and thoughts were playing in my head like an old movie.

There were images of me sucking a muscular mans cock as I was fucked by another smaller man. The image was making me very wet and even in my sleep I could feel the dampness between my legs. The picture then changed and I was now cleaning the house of the muscular man as he fucked another woman on the sofa nearby. I didn't feel any jealousy though and instead I smiled at the girl and hoped she was giving him a good time.

This continued for what felt like hours and with every new image I found my opinions on things changing. In past relationships I knew I had been a jealous girl, when my ex-boyfriend cheated on me I yelled at him for hours. Now I knew that that was wrong of me. If a man wanted to enjoy other women I shouldn't stop them, I should encourage it and even hope I can join in.

I also realized that although being docile and obedient was a virtue I should also begin to learn to think for myself. I should start to learn what my owners like and what they don't and begin to behave as they want me too.

Everything was becoming so simple to me. My mind was feeling clear for the first time in my life as I found out what I needed to be happy.

All I needed was a man, or woman, to be my mate. I needed them to fuck me regularly and in return I would be their servant with their housework and their hostess with the parties they would throw. I would even enjoy being used by other people but would always prefer the touch of my mate. I wouldn't stop them from enjoying others either though and would simply make sure I was the best pleasure for them I could be.

I would be the perfect mate.

"Is the process over?" a man's voice asked as I began to recover.

"Almost, the four of them are just waking up now" a female voice answered and I wondered who else they were talking about.

"Good, my friends and I have made our choices and will claim them as soon as you tell us to" the man replied.

At the word claim I began to feel empty inside. It was clear that my happiness was centred on being somebody's mate and yet I had no mate. I felt so sad at the thought of being alone that I whimpered unhappily and heard similar noises either side of me.

"What's wrong with them?" the voices of two men asked in unison.

"They want to have mates. They are rather upset that they are alone. It just means the process has worked. They will be your servants in domestic chores, sluts in the bedroom and will never stop you from pursuing other women. Exactly as I told you" the woman told the men and I nodded without opening my eyes.

Obviously that is what I would do. It was all I wanted to do in fact. I would be the best mate I could be if only I had someone to please…

"Wake up girls" a female voice spoke and I opened my eyes, the blindfold had been removed, and looked around.

Next to me was Leah and the twins laying on blankets on the floor. In front of me was the woman from before, Charlotte, and two twin guys and another man.

The twin guys looked barely over 16 and the man with them looked slightly older, 19 or 20ish. I smiled up at them happily and made no attempt to cover my nakedness.

"What do you need Mistress Charlotte?" Rebecca and Carla asked obediently and I turned to smile at them.

It was strange that just a few hours ago I was afraid of these people but now I knew how silly I had been. I didn't have to fear these people they were my saviours. They had saved me from a life of ridiculous worrying and concern about my future. Now all I cared about was finding a mate and spending my life making sure they were happy and satisfied.

"I want you all on your hands and knees my pretty puppies" Mistress told us and I happily obliged.

Looking to my left I saw Leah was naked and in the same position looking up at our mistress, on my right I knew Rebecca and Carla were doing the same.

A moment later the men in the room began to examine us, like we were dogs at a show room. The more muscular older man in the room briefly checked Leah's mouth and breasts before moving onto me.

"Hold still" he told me as he put two fingers inside my tight pussy and he then gasped in surprise as only one managed to fit inside, he had just discovered how small I was there.

I knew I had a tiny hole. Ever since I began masturbating I knew that I could only fit two of my tiny fingers inside at the best of times. Even when Leah was pleasing me earlier she fucked my ass and not my pussy. My ass could handle larger things than my sex could.

"I knew I'd made the right choice. Yes she will be my mate. How much was the price again?" the man asked and I looked up hopefully at the word mate.

"$5,000 a month. Going up to $7,500 if you buy another mate from our stock. Then an extra $1,000 for each additional mate. We'll be converting all future members and you can have as many as you can afford. They will have to continue with our classes of course but other than that they are all yours. They will live with you and do their chores after and before classes." Charlotte discussed us as if we were cars to be bought.

"Done" He agreed happily before handing over an envelope that I knew was filled with cash.

"I'll take Rebecca" one of the twin guys then said and I looked to the left to see the look of hope in Rebecca's eyes.

"Carla is mine." His twin told Charlotte and they both handed over two more envelopes.

"Gentlemen we have a deal" Charlotte giggled happily "Just make your claim and then you can do with them as you wish."

Looking up at my _mate_, the very word made me shiver with delight; I watched as he pulled up a chair and patted his lap.

Standing upright I walked over to him and sat down on his legs and started grinding against the arousal I could feel between my legs.

"Not yet my lover. Watch how I will claim you first then we have our fun" he laughed at my obvious need before turning me around to face the two sets of twins.

"I'm Steven" the twin who was claiming Rebecca introduced himself as he casually disrobed.

"I'm Jordan" his twin added as he too undressed.

"Hello masters" the twins greeted them obediently and the guys grinned at each other in unison.

Without waiting any longer the guys moved lifted the girls into a 69 position with their twins and told them to begin licking each other's clits.

Happily I watched the twins oblige them and soon both were moaning as they felt their sister's tongue enter their holes. I was also feeling very horny and wished I could join in with them but my _mate _had told me not to and I knew I would obey his wishes.

"You know what to do guys" Charlotte told the pair casually when they looked at her for permission. They then lined themselves up beside their respective twin.

Then as they began to slide slowly inside their 'purchases' the girls quickly began to stop licking each other and instead began watching the cocks slide inside their twins.

"Fuck this feels good" Jordan moaned as he fucked Carla.

"Best $5,000 ever spent" Steven agreed as he began to pick up speed.

The girls were now in a state of bliss and I watched as both their eyes became unfocused in a dream like way which confused me briefly. I had never seen that look before not even during the changes being made.

"Watch my friends claim them my pet. Watch as they become theirs" My mate whispered in my ear as he moved his hand down between my legs and began to softly rub me.

Moaning happily at the touch I continued to watch the fucking in front of me until the guys began to stop moaning and began grunting instead. I already knew that look well and a second later they both came hard inside the girl's pussies.

I may have recognised the guys look but the girl's reactions were unexpected.

They seem to have a fit as the come was unloaded inside of them. They spasmed wildly as the guys withdrew and remained writhing on the floor for several minutes as my mate continued to rub me.

"That is how you claim your mate my lover. You need them to feel your come, in the mouth, in their ass or in their pussy it's all the same. Soon I will do the same to you. You will feel me come inside of you and then you will become mine." My mate told me as the girls finally began to settle down.

"Girls? How do you feel?" Charlotte asked hesitantly.

Ignoring her completely however the pair leapt to their feet and began kissing their new mates so passionately and fiercely that I was surprised their lips didn't burn with the force of it all.

"I love you Jordan" Carla moaned out joyfully as she touched him in as many places as she could reach.

"I love you more Steven!" Rebecca cried out as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss and suck on his neck.

I watched in fascination as they showered their mates will love and pleasure and it took both Charlotte and Leah to prise them off the guys in order to explain what had happened.

"As I told you" Charlotte began as Rebecca struggled in an attempt to get back to Steven "they will absolutely adore you and will be active in satisfying your needs whether domestic or sexual. They will never feel jealous if you are with another person and will feel competitive instead. They will often tease you about who sucks and fucks you better. Any extra commands you can implant easily with the tapes I will give you. Simply record your voice on them and play them while the girls sleep."

"Perfect" Jordan said happily as he eyed Carla's loving expression.

"Amazing" Steven added as he watched Rebecca become still and stare at him in awe.

"Will I become like them?" I asked my mate.

"Yes Nina you will. All in good time though. Go next door and wait for me there. I want to ask you some questions first and then I will claim you as my mate." My mate told me and I obeyed him hesitantly.

I wanted a mate badly but the look of absolute love the twins had in their eyes was very intense. I wondered whether or not I would look like that. I wondered what it would feel like when my mate claimed me…

Lying down on the bed I listened to the voices of my mate and Charlotte next door.

"Aren't you happy with her Matthew?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

_Matthew_, so that was his name. I liked it. It was a strong masculine name.

"Nina and Matthew" I whispered.

"Oh definitely. I will claim her soon I just wanted to confirm that me and the guys will be meeting at my house tomorrow at 7 to test out whether the girls jealousy is really gone or not" he replied and two moans responded to him.

I guessed that Leah and Charlotte couldn't keep the twins of their mates for very long and I grinned happily as I imagined how much pleasure they must be feeling as they fucked their mates.

"What about me mistress?" a distressed Leah asked a moment later and my heart broke for her.

I was still feeling empty and I even knew I would be claimed soon. I couldn't imagine how bad Leah was feeling.

"Oh I have a very special plan for you Leah. Girls can claim a mate too you know and you shall be mine. You will continue to help me claim more women, men too for female clients, as demand increases. You will be my right hand woman as we work. You will be _my _mate." Charlotte soothed her and a new moan reached my ears implying that Leah had just _thanked _her.

"I have a job to do now. I'll see you four tomorrow night" Matthew then told the two sets of twins and I watched nervously as he entered the room and locked the door.

"Are you going to claim me? My... _Mate_" I said the word with reverence.

"Oh it's not that simple Nina. First I have some questions for you and then I will play with you. I want to enjoy this" he laughed as he began to undress.

"Ok" I nodded as I watched him pull down his boxers to reveal his…

"Oh my god!" I gasped in shock as he revealed himself to me.

"13 inches and thick my slut. You'll need to have that pussy adjusted before you even have a chance of fitting me inside of you" Matthew laughed and as he moved forwards to loom over me I felt like a little girl in comparison.

He was tall, handsome, strong and had a masterful look in his eyes as he looked me over. I felt so submissive to his obvious male dominance. I shrank before him as he eyed me hungrily.

"Whatever you wish" I whispered quietly as I cowered before him.

"Good girl" he complimented me as he remained towering over me "Now I have some questions for you..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Nina's pov**

As I watched the muscular man tower over me I felt very small and young in comparison. The way he looked at me made me feel so submissive that I wondered why he needed me to be programmed to be his. He looked masculine enough to get any woman he wanted, in my opinion at least.

"OK starting simply how old are you?" he asked me as he sat down opposite me on the bed.

"Six-Sixteen" I stuttered out, I may have wanted a mate but it didn't stop me feeling frightened of this man.

"I guess if you're old enough to go into heat you're old enough to be claimed." He shrugged.

"Yes sir" I responded quietly and he smiled at the _sir_.

"Good girl. Now how many sexual partners have you had?" he continued.

"2" I replied quickly.

"2... What?" he growled.

"2 _sir_" I repeated while mentally noting to remember he liked being called sir or master.

"Better. How big were their cocks Nina? Did they manage to stretch you out at all?" he asked me provocatively.

"Not that big... I was barely stretched and after I went back to normal size. Sir" I told him while looking down at my naked body.

I may have felt frightened but my nipples were stretching outwards as he 'interviewed' me. I could feel the wetness between my legs too and wondered if I had always been this turned on by masculine and confident men or whether it was a more recent change.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" he ordered while grabbing my chin and jerking my face upwards to look into his eyes.

"Sorry sir!" I gasped out as the force caused me to cry out in both pain but also pleasure.

"Don't forget that I'm in charge here. You may soon be my mate but I will always be in control." He told me and I nodded while never taking my eyes away from him.

I couldn't help my eyes wandering over his body. His muscles flexed with every small movement and his cock bounced with every slight jostle. It was so big I wondered if I could fit both my hands around it if it tried…

"Have you ever sucked a cock before Nina?" he asked me.

"Once sir. I didn't like it but he wanted me to and so I did it for him." I told him.

I remembered how his cock fit snugly in my mouth and how he told me I had to or it meant we weren't that serious. I made sure I stopped before he finished and a few days later he dumped me saying I was a tease. The memory no longer upset me for the same reason. I was now only worried that my new mate would leave me if the same thing happened.

"I doubt playing around with a teenage boys cock will have given you any decent experience. You'll be getting plenty of practise soon though" he observed and I watched his cock pulse menacingly as he said it.

"Yes sir" I responded quietly.

As much as I was still scared the feeling of power coming from him was starting to overpower my fear. I doubted he had programmed this inside of me; I must have always been this way but never realized it.

"One last thing. Are you afraid of me little girl? Are you scared of the big bad wolf?" he mocked me as I shrank back from the tone of voice he was using.

"I... I... Yes sir" I admitted sheepishly.

A second later though I felt his lips on mine and his strong arms wrapped around me easily and lifted me onto his lap. The kiss was short but passionate and left me breathless as he withdrew from my mouth. Taking advantage of the closeness I put my tiny hands on his chest and began to trace the outline of his muscles. I felt like a little girl being held by her dad at night the differences being that for one we were naked and second I knew he would be fucking me soon.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me. Just enjoy everything I do with you and to you. Relax and don't second guess why I do things. Accept it and be a good girl for me." He told me while he effortlessly lifted me off the bed and stood me against the wall.

I looked up at him, for the first time truly appreciating how much taller than me he was.

"I'll be a good girl for you sir" I told him softly and I smiled happily as his cock twitched in front of me.

Speaking of his cock I noticed how if i leant down only slightly it was level with my breasts. I wondered if he would ever take advantage of that fact. It was strange but I was already beginning to accept him as my mate despite him having barely touched me so far. I suppose the dominant aura surrounding him made me naturally fall into a lesser role.

"I love it when you say that. Tell me again how good you'll be for me." He told me as he knelt in front of me so he was more level with me.

"I'll be such a good girl for you sir. I'll do what I'm told and won't ask you _any _questions." I told him in the best little girl voice I could manage.

His cock twitched again and this time I felt I move against the inside of my leg. I could feel how hard it was against me but also how soft its skin felt. I desperately wanted to touch it and see for myself but I didn't know how to ask him for anything when he clearly loved being the dominant one. Instead I just stared at his muscles again, watching them flex as he adjusted himself more comfortable on the floor.

"Do you want something?" he asked me curiously and seductively as I bit my lip.

"Yes sir" I nodded, bringing my gaze downwards to his monstrous cock.

"Ask me then. Ask my permission nicely enough and I might let you have what you desire." He told me.

Kneeling down in front of him as he stood up again I noticed that my face was now perfectly in line with his cock when I knelt with my ass off the ground.

"I want to touch it master. Please let me touch your cock." I begged him, again using the innocent voice he seemed to love.

"This?" he teasingly asked as he began to slowly stroke its length in front of me "You want to touch it?"

"Yes sir. I want to feel it in my hand." I whispered as I watched in awe as he slowly jerked his dick.

Even in his massive hands it still looked large. I whimpered as a drop of pre-come soon emerged and I licked my lips subconsciously as I fought the urge to reach over and taste him.

"Put your hands behind your back and open your mouth as wide as you can" he told me and I quickly obeyed him.

Opening my mouth wide I watched as he moved his dick slowly towards me. It looked even larger close up and my eyes widened as I realized my mouth wasn't wide enough to fit it in.

"Open wider. Wider or you won't get to touch it at all" he warned me.

Opening my jaw another few centimetres until it hurt badly I sighed as he placed the tip of his cock in my mouth. All the begging I had done made it feel so much more rewarding when I felt that tiny drop of come slide onto my tongue and I licked the underside of his cock as he moaned. My hands were staying behind my back even as I wished I could hold it in place and play with his balls too. He must have noticed them twitch however as he removed my cock and slapped it hard against my cheek causing me to gasp in surprise.

"Bad girl! What did I tell you not to do?" he asked me angrily.

"Not to move my hands sir" I said as I hung my head in shame.

"And did you obey me?" he asked.

"I tried sir! I really tried!" I pleaded but I felt his cock slap against my cheek again.

"It doesn't matter whether you _tried_" he scoffed "You need your punishment for being a naughty slut and not following my orders!"

With that he turned away from me and began looking under the bed for something. I remained in place terrified at what he had in store for me. My mind raced with the possible punishment ideas though my pussy was now becoming drenched as I waited.

"Stand up and spread your arms and legs." He told me with a growl and I was soon in position against the wall.

When he turned around I saw him holding two pairs of handcuffs in one hand and another device I didn't recognise in the other.

"You have been a bad girl Nina" he told me lustily as he cuffed my right hand to a peg on the wall.

"I'm so sorry master" I told him.

"You will be" he told me simply as he fastened my left hand to the wall as well.

I was now spread with my arms wide apart unable to move the top half of my body. I felt so vulnerable in that position that I actually whimpered but all that caused him to do was smile at me.

"Do you know what these are?" he asked me as he brandished a pair of what looked like close pegs linked by a chain.

"No sir" I shook my head causing to cuffs to rustle against their pegs.

They would definitely not come off easily and that made me feel even weaker.

"You're about to find out" he laughed as his cock bounced in front of him.

Then, to my complete shock, he held up my right tit and placed one of the clamps on it and let go of it. Leaving it to dangle there painfully.

"OWW!" I cried out as he tugged it to test whether it was properly attached.

He didn't stop though and soon both were attached. He moved backwards then and looked me up and down with the look of hunger in his eyes I had seen earlier.

I was standing against a wall with my hands cuffed to pegs above my head and now I had painful clamps on my nipples. Again the feelings of vulnerability and fear mixed with my intense arousal to leave me confused about whether I liked this or not. The clamps were hurting me but I knew they were making my nipples harder than they had ever been before.

"I like seeing you like this" he told me and despite my confusion I gave him a small smile.

I knew I had to put his needs first now and so if he liked it so did i. I couldn't deny how horny all this domination play was making me and so I did my best to forget my feeling of fear and instead enjoy it.

"I'm sorry I was bad sir" I pouted teasingly using my little girl voice.

"Oh you've been a _very, VERY, _naughty girl Nina and what do bad girls need?" he asked me lustfully.

"Punishment master" I told him and I felt myself tingle all over as I said it.

I knew a similar reaction was happening with Matthew and his cock's head was now moist with a mixture of my saliva and more pre-come.

"Good girl. You're such a good girl Nina after your punishment you will get a reward but first..." he told me, trailing off deliberately.

"I need to be taught a lesson?" I added for him in my sweetest voice and I grinned as his cock jumped at my tone.

Grinning at me happily Matthew then took out a furry headed whip from beneath the bed and proceeded to 'teach me my lesson'.

"You're a bad girl aren't you Nina?" He told me as he removed the nipple clamps after giving them a last painful/pleasurable tug.

"Yes master. I'm sorry master" I told him submissively.

"Well I think we both know that bad girls need a good whipping now don't we?" he whispered huskily into my ear and I moaned as I felt his lips softly brush against my neck.

A moment later though there was a great THWACK! and I cried in pain as he whipped my already sore breast.

THWACK! he whipped my left breast.

THWACK! he whipped my stomach.

THWACK! he whipped both my breasts.

"Dirty girls need to be whipped hard Nina. Don't they?" he asked me as he whipped me again.

"Ohh!" I cried in surprise as one of his hands held my leg up and he whipped my clit.

"_Don't they Nina?" _he growled angrily when I moaned instead of responding as he hit my clit again.

"Yes sir" I gasped out as he roughly pinched my nipple.

"What was that?" he asked me as he moved closer to me and whipped me again.

"Dirty girls need to be whipped master!" I repeated louder.

"Say it again!" he growled as he whipped my pussy even harder causing me to receive another addictive mix of pleasure and pain.

"Dirty girls need to be whipped sir!" I shouted as another rush of pain shot through my breasts.

THWACK!

"Dirty girls need whipping sir!" I panted.

THWACK!

"I'm a bad dirty girl sir! Please whip me harder sir!" I begged as he bit my nipple.

THWACK!

"OHHH FUCK!" I screamed as he whipped my breasts as well as pinching my clit.

"You're going to come aren't you my bad girl?" he asked me in happy surprise as he briefly inserted a finger inside of me to test how wet I was.

"Yes master! OHH FUCK YES!" I screamed again as he started to whip my clit constantly.

"Come for me slut. Come while I punish you for being such a naughty girl!" he ordered me triumphantly as my body started to shake.

"Oh god thank you master!" I screamed in joy as I felt myself come hard.

I screamed in ecstasy as he backed away and watched me orgasm. I hadn't even been fucked but he had made me orgasm easily. I was DEFINITELY going to be a happy girl with him as my mate. It was as if every part of me responded to his dominance. It was like I was born for it. All I wanted now was for him to claim me. For him to make me officially _his. _

"I believe I told you I would reward you after your punishment. It seems you really do deserve one after that" I heard him tell me as I began to pant heavily in the aftermath of my orgasm.

"Yes. Sir." I told him breathily.

"I think you need a rest first though" he told me kindly as he began to uncuff me.

"Thank you. Master" I panted as I collapsed against his muscular body.

Lifting me up bridal style he took me over to the bed and laid me out with my legs wide open facing the bottom of the bed.

"Relax and enjoy this. I know I will" he told me before unexpectedly moving in-between my legs.

I was so exhausted that I almost passed out before he 'rewarded' me.

He slowly lifted my legs and placed them gently on his strong shoulders and he began to lick softly and gently from my ass crack up to my clit and then back again.

"Ohh" I moaned softly as I felt his tongue dip inside me with every upward and downward lick.

"Shhhh" he hushed me as he moved his hands under my butt and lifted me slightly so I was more comfortable.

My mind could barely comprehend the change in his behaviour. Between my massive orgasm and the feeling of his tongue on my sex I couldn't comprehend anything.

"You taste so good" he moaned and I forced my head up briefly to watch him play with me.

I watched as he rubbed the tip of his tongue back and forth on my clit while occasionally stopping to suck and gently nibble on it. He then would lick a figure of 8 on my pussy before going back to my ass and starting again.

"Mmm" I moaned happily as he began to make small tremors of pleasure radiate out from my sex.

Every time his tongue continued its routine the feelings grew inside of me. Up to my clit, around my lips, inside my pussy and then back to my ass. The rhythm was slow and sensual and unbelievably I felt another smaller orgasm begin brewing.

"I'm going to come again" I breathed out in surprise.

"I think it's time to make you mine forever then" he told me before moving away from my eager hole.

Whimpering sadly as the feelings left me I then gasped as he flipped me over so I was on top of him. He then used one hand to support my back and used his other to guide himself inside my hole.

"You're too big" I whimpered as I felt his huge member try to move inside of me.

"No I'm not Nina. Trust me" he told me before sitting upwards so he could kiss me softly on the lips.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and slowly tried to lower myself onto him.

"Relax" he breathed huskily into my ear as he moved his hand away from guiding his cock and started tracing circles on my back with it.

"Ohhh" I moaned softly as the very tip of him slipped inside of me.

"Good girl" he moaned happily as he felt my tiny hole start to adjust to him.

Growing bolder I moved myself further down him and felt my pussy expand over the head of his cock and then realized I had managed to fit the entire mushroom shaped head of his member inside of me.

"Wow" I breathed out as I felt parts of my sex being stretched and touched that had never been used before.

"Keep going Nina. Be a good girl for your _mate_" Matthew told me, a subtle reminder of what would happen when he came inside me.

"I can do this" I whispered to myself as I began to bounce slowly on his dick.

With each downward thrust more and more of him slipped inside of me. I felt him pushing deeper and deeper until I finally felt my lips slap against the base of his cock.

"Ohh fuck!" he moaned but he remained perfectly still, still holding my back up with one hand and rubbing soothing circles on my back with the other.

Certain of success I grinded against him experimentally and gasped as his member moved with me, stimulating what must have been my G-spot.

"Fuck me Nina. Fuck your master" he growled in my ear before leaning back to allow me more freedom.

Eager for my reward I now started grinding against him as fast as I could. With every forward movement he hit my G-spot deep inside of me and with every backward movement my clit brushed against his trimmed pubic hair. Both sensations were making me moan joyously as I rode him.

"Faster Nina. Make me come" he told me and I nodded while looking down at him.

His muscles flexed aggressively with my every move and his mouth was open in pleasure as he gasped. I was determined to finish him soon and so I moved one of my hands between us and began to rub and massage his balls while lowering my face just above his.

"Fuck me?" I asked him and a second later he did.

Pulling his cock almost all the way out he slammed back inside of me causing my entire body to buck as his massive length pushed me upwards. He then repeated the movement as I gasped breathlessly with every thrust.

Reaching upwards he pulled my lips to his and roughly forced his tongue inside of my mouth. Opening my mouth wide I accepted his invasion and moved both my hands on either side of his head to steady myself as each of his massive thrusts caused my body to spasm.

"Oh fuck!" he cried out and I knew he must be close.

We had been fucking for what felt like hours now and I wanted him to claim me now. I loved fucking him but I wanted to be his official mate now. I wanted to take care of his needs and be a real woman.

"Come for me. Please master come inside me. Mark me as your bitch." I moaned out and with one final gasp from him I felt a flood of juices flow inside of me.

Looking down into his eyes I felt the change. How everything else was cut away from me and all that remained was him. All that mattered was him. I knew then I would always obey him. If he wanted other women he could have them, I would even help them please him. If he wanted to watch me play with others I would.

I was his mate and his bitch. Forever…


	12. Chapter 12

**Nina's pov**

Life was perfect.

Perfect may be an overused word but it still fit my situation. Every day I would wake up Matthew with a blowjob and then prepare his breakfast before he goes to work. He works as a government adviser on military tactics. I wasn't quite sure what that actually entailed all I knew was he had plenty of money and free time whenever he wanted it.

It wasn't my place to ask questions anyway. He looked after my needs and I took care of him and his house. Well, mansion may be a better word. I don't know any other houses that have their own swimming pools, gyms, in-built cinema's and rooms dedicated just to sex. Those were always the most fun.

Whenever he was gone I would make sure all the housework was done and if I had class that day I would go to the hotel and be a good girl for all my teachers and I'd be helpful to all my classmates. If I wasn't I knew Matthew would punish me for being a bad student. I admit that sometimes I was tempted to be bad on purpose…

I had only been claimed a month but already we had slipped into a routine like this for everything. I knew what was required of me in every situation and I always did my best to please him.

For example I knew Jordan, Steven and the girls would be coming home with him and I knew how I must present myself to them and greet them.

"Buzz us in Nina. We're all so eager to see you again" I heard Rebecca giggle through the intercom.

Pressing the button to open the outside gate I unlocked the door and waited on my knees in my silk dressing gown to greet my master's friends.

"Hey Nina. Been busy?" Steven asked me as Rebecca clung to his side and ran her hands along his arm.

"Yes sir." I nodded obediently making the pair smile.

Rebecca then joined me on the floor and casually undid the robe letting it fall to the ground, exposing my hard nipples to the cold air.

"Much better" she giggled before taking one of them in her mouth and sucking on it gently.

I let myself enjoy this for a few moments as Steven undressed while walking into the cinema room, our chosen spot for this week's party. Well it was officially a party, unofficially it was an orgy.

"Best wait for the others, go back to Steven you naughty slut." I giggled as Rebecca began to kiss her way downwards toward my sex.

"Like you can talk" she teased me as she followed her mate inside.

Next to arrive were Jordan and Carla and after letting them in they both took a second to take in my submissive pose on the floor. Matthew wasn't the only one who loved me playing the little girl act and they all appreciated me putting in the extra effort to look young and innocent.

"Hello little girl. Is your daddy home yet?" Carla asked me teasingly as she took in my appearance.

I had put on the silk robe again and had taken the time to turn my hair into a cute pigtail before they all arrived.

"Not yet miss." I shook my head before pouting unhappily.

"Well then" Jordan began as he moved beside me "I guess we'll have to _look after _you"

"We can't leave a little girl out here all alone" Carla added as she disrobed and led me over to the couch.

Sitting next to her mate, who had also undressed, she gestured between her legs and I knew what she wanted.

"Ohhhhh that's a good girl" Carla moaned as I began licking her pussy like Matthew had taught me.

I still wasn't as good as licking as he was but I was improving with all the practise I had been getting in class and with our twice a week parties.

"Don't I get anything?" Jordan asked me teasingly.

"I'm sorry sir." I apologised sweetly "Would sir like a blowjob or a fuck?"

Grinning at me Jordan then moved behind me on the floor as I continued to lick his mate.

Back and forth on the clit, figure of eight on the pussy, dip inside the hole and back to the ass I repeated as I had been taught. Even if Carla wasn't on the extra pills me and Rebecca were I liked to think she would have enjoyed it still.

As it were me and the twins were on two different sets of pills. One made our bodies more sensitive, it made it easier for us to get wet and horny for our mates. Another kept our minds on the tasks at hand; it was difficult at first to focus on anything but our mates making classes difficult. Ashleigh was a genius scientifically.

"Ready little girl?" Jordan teased me as I felt his cock pressing at my entrance.

"Always sir" I teased him briefly before putting my head back between his mate's legs and resuming my licking.

"Ohh fuck still tight as ever" he commented happily as he pushed himself inside me, even after a month I was still reverting to my tightness after each fuck.

I was moaning too and the vibrations coming from my mouth were affecting Carla, making her start grinding against my face as I tried to keep up my licking rhythm even as her mate fucked me doggy style.

"I see you guys didn't wait for us" I then heard Rebecca say from the doorway.

"Sorry. You know how I love her little girl act" Carla apologised between moans.

"Well I do too" Rebecca pouted and I stopped my licking as Jordan withdrew from me.

"Did I do bad miss?" I asked sweetly as I licked her twins come from my lips.

"You can make it up to us" Rebecca winked at me before she let my mate inside.

"Started without me?" he asked jokingly as he eyed my head still resting between Carla's legs and Jordan's cock mere inches from my pussy.

"Sorry man." Jordan shrugged.

"She's just too tempting sometimes" Steven added before reaching down to put Rebecca's hand on his cock.

I giggled then as Matthew walked over to me undressing as he went. I knew I might be punished for being a bad girl but I knew I could get out of it.

"I'm sowwy master" I apologised babyishly while crawling slowly towards him, shaking my ass as I went "I just wanted to play with my fwiends"

"I suppose I can forgive you" he sighed as he watched me begin unbuttoning his jeans "If you can fit my entire dick in your mouth"

"That I'd like to see" Rebecca and Carla laughed in unison and I felt pride in myself at the surprise I had prepared.

I knew neither of them could deep throat my mate but I had been practising on large dildo's when he was at work and my chores were done.

While he held back my pigtail I angled my mouth like I'd practised and began to take in his cock.

At first I opened my mouth just enough to take in its mushroom head. Then I let my mouth fill with saliva to lubricate it and I pushed my head down further. Reaching up with my hand and pointing his cock downwards I then took in more of it until he hit my gag reflex. Ignoring it I kept going until I had half of his dick lodged in my mouth.

"WOW!" Rebecca gasped in shock and I heard her and Carla move either side of me to watch me.

Swelling with pride again I looked up into my mate's surprised eyes as I went even further. His cock was now beginning to reach the back of my throat and my mouth was barely containing it but still I went further upwards as I held his cock in one hand.

"Ohh fuck" he moaned happily as I went past the halfway point.

"That has to be at least 10 inches in there" Carla pointed out and she then removed my hand from his cock and guided it in herself, allowing my hand to move up and cradle his large balls.

"Come on Nina not much left!" Rebecca cheered me on as I began to slowly move upwards again.

Carla then removed her hand and I quickly gobbled the rest of his dick. The entire thick thirteen inches of his dick were now inside my mouth and I felt so happy I could have cried. I knew neither of the girls next to me could manage that judging by their shocked expressions.

"Good girl!" Matthew praised me happily and I looked up at him happily.

I knew I was the best in his eyes now. That's all I needed to know. That's all I ever wanted and as the twins moved behind me and pulled open my ass to start licking I started to suck like my life depended upon it.

I loved my life.


End file.
